


The Gated Community

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Mentioned Nick Fury - Freeform, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: A gated community contains the headquarters for one of America's largest drug rings. In order to uncover and stop it, both Steve and Bucky will need to go undercover as a newlywed couple.The only problem is that Bucky is hopelessly in love with Steve.





	The Gated Community

**Author's Note:**

> The "cz" in "Kolaczki" is pronounced like the English "ch," so the word sounds like "coal-ach-key" (at least that's what I was able to find online. If anyone is more familiar with this Polish dessert and I am pronouncing it wrong, please let me know.)

In the history of Steve’s bad ideas, this had to take the cake. When Steve suggested this plan to Commander Fury, Bucky had expected him to reject it flat out.  
  
Instead, Bucky and Steve were now moving into the Sunset Gated Community. As a couple who got married a little over a month ago. Bucky felt nervous about the entire thing. Of course, he wasn’t nervous about acting like he was in love with Steve. No, that required no acting on his part. He was nervous because Steve couldn’t realize that Bucky wouldn’t be acting for this job.  
  
But at least they were one step closer to finding the drug ring that someone in this gated community was running. Bucky hoped that they would find it soon and end this charade of his marriage to Steve.  
  
Part of Bucky never wanted this to end. A part that was bigger than he would ever admit.  
  
They hadn’t even gotten everything unpacked when someone rang the doorbell.  
  
Bucky answered it, finding a woman with auburn hair holding a plate of cookies.  
  
“You must be Mr. Burnside,” the woman said, a faint accent to her voice.  
  
“Well one of them,” Bucky said, hoping his smile didn’t look as forced as it felt. “I’m Jeffrey. And you are?”  
  
“Wanda. My husband and I live next door to you. I thought I should introduce myself. And thank you for moving in so we’re no longer the new family.”  
  
Bucky chuckled. “Thank you. We’re very excited to be here.”  
  
Wanda held the plate of cookies towards Bucky. “A little housewarming gift.”  
  
He took the plate and asked, “Kolaczki?” Wanda looked surprise at Bucky recognizing the dessert, but pronouncing it correctly. “I worked in Romania for two years. Never been able to get them quite right myself.”  
  
Wand laughed. “Well it is my mother’s recipe, so I hope it’s as good as what you remember.”  
  
At that moment, Steve walked up behind Bucky and slid his arms around him. Bucky’s throat tightened, and he did his best to keep his body relaxed. Act like have Steve this close to him was natural, like they really were a newly wed couple.  
  
“You must be John. I’m Wanda.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Wanda. And,” he reached out and grabbed the plate of kolaczki from Bucky. “If you made these, I should be very concerned about my husband staying faithful.”  
  
All three of them laughed.  
  
“Thank you Wanda,” Bucky said. “But,” he turned his body so his face was inches from Steve’s. He hated how natural this felt. “It’s going to take a lot more for this guy to get rid of me.” He hated how true that was.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll leave you two to whatever you have planned to do to each other.” She turned around and took a few steps. Wanda spun around to them and said, “Actually, my husband and I are having dinner party tomorrow night with some of our neighbors. Would you like to come?”  
  
Steve smiled at Wanda. “We’d love to.” After all, it was a perfect opportunity to do some preliminary leg work.  
  
Wanda returned the smile. “Then I’ll see you two tomorrow.”  
  
The moment Steve shut the door he slid away from Bucky. “Ready to act like newlyweds tomorrow?”  
  
Bucky nodded. He didn’t really have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> The undercover names come from the different incarnations of Captain America; Jeffrey Mace, John Walker, and William Burnside.
> 
> And I might continue this AU at a future day, so stay tuned.


End file.
